Bencules
by slpytlak
Summary: Co-written by dannyfangirl. Ben 10 is the son of Jake Long and Juniper Lee, he plans to become a true hero of Toonympus to take his place, but he's blocked by the evil Dark Dragon, Dialgos.
1. Beginning

It was very late at night

**Here's the story, written by me and dannyfangirl. It's been a long time since we work together, but I'm a patient woman. Hope you enjoy!**

It was very late at night. The screen shows Toonia Greek statues and vases fade in.

"_Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Toonia, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes," _the narrator said,_ "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Ben Tennyson, also known as Ben 10."_

A Toonia vase is shown with a picture of a giant red four armed alien fighting some monster.

"_But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-"_

"Will you listen to him?" a voice said. We look up to see seven girls on the vase. The green bug eyed girl with black hair was talking, "He's makin' the story sound like some Toonia tragedy."

"Lighten up, dude," a blue haired girl said.

"We'll take it from here, darling," the red haired with a red bow and pink bug eyed girl said.

"_You go, girls,"_ the narrator leaves and left the girls to the story.

The girls started to move to the beat and their names are Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Frida, Sam, and Sari

"We are the Muses," Blossom explained, "Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes."

"Heroes like Ben 10!" Sari said.

"Honey, you mean 'Hunk 10'," Bubbles smiled and stares dreamily at the boy, "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-"

The Muses start humming although Blossom was glaring at Bubbles with annoyance. "Our story actually begins long before Ben, many eons ago…" Blossom began creating stairs.

The scene changes colors and the Muses start walking and singing.

Blossom: _**Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.**_

Bubbles saw this and yelped trying to follow the girls.

_**And everywhere gigantic brutes**_

In another picture of the vase, giant monsters: Obsidius, Space Godzilla, Gigan, and King Ghidorah started to destroy the town. (**These monsters are from that game, Godzilla Unleashed, I have**)

_**Called Titans ran amok!**_

The vase breaks which the pieces fall on the ground. Bubbles yelped at this.

Bubbles: _**It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.**_

Sari: _**Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept!**_

Muses: _**And then along came Jake-**_

Then a red American dragon appeared out of the clouds and shot a fireball at them.

_**He hurled his fireball-  
He zapped!**_

The fireball hits the monsters as they fall into a pit with flaming bar holding it.

Buttercup: _**Locked those suckers in a vault!**_

Frida: _**They're trapped!**_

Muses: _**And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth! **_  
_**The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.**_

Another picture on a vase shows Jake watching the world.

Bubbles: _**Jake tamed the globe while still in his youth.**_

Muses: _**Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth!**_

They start to dance to the beat to the finish.

_**On mount Toonympus life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth! **_

A schematic picture of Toonympus zooms in and turns into a real one. The Muses still repeat their "ah's and yeah's", as it moves up the mountain slope, where Toonympus was. Up in the clouds the golden gates open to reveal Toonympus, the home to Toon Gods.

**Here you go, the first chapter of our story. Read & Review!**


	2. Celebration Of Ben

Well, here's where you'll see the gods, the baby and more

**Well, here's where you'll see the gods, the baby and more.**

On top of the mountain of Toonympus, at the golden place for the Gods, is a celebration because the baby is born. The Gods began chatting, like Danny Phantom, the god of ghosts, XJ9 or Jenny the god of robots, Sonic the Hedgehog, the god of speed and more. A 23-year-old woman with long black hair and a strand of red hair, she wore brown sneakers, blue jeans, and a green shirt with some sort of dragonfly on it, she's Juniper Lee is holding a little baby with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ben, behave yourself," June said to the baby, who is named Ben with a yellow glow. A well-built 24-year-old man with a red opened jacket (with a white shirt underneath), blue pants, and shoes; his hair is black with green streaks; he's Jake Long, the American Dragon and June's husband and Ben's father.

"Oh, look at this, look how cute he is," Jake babbles at baby Ben. Suddenly Ben catches Jake by index finger and lifts him above his cradle. Jake laughs "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?"

Then, a sponge name SpongeHermes (**dannyfangirl's OC**) moved threw the crowd, "Whoa! Excuse me! Flying talking sponge coming through! Excuse me one side, Jenny," he finally flies to June and handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Why, SpongeHermes, they're lovely," said June.

"Yeah, you know, I had Aang do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" SpongeHermes flew towards Jake, "Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Beastboy discovered himself!" They turn to Beastboy, who is staring at his reflection of his mirror, making kissing sounds. Meanwhile, little Ben gets one of the fire and plays with it.

"Dear, keep those away from him," said June, very worried.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself," said Jake, "Let the kid have a little fun." As Ben begins to eat the fire, he got burnt, but not badly. Ben threw it away in frustration. Suddenly, Xavier, Raimundo and Vexx took cover, until Yang hits it with his sword. The fire hits the pillar, but it reappears, quickly.

Jake chuckled, "On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!"

"And I got a gift for you," June smiled and gave Ben a weird looking watch, "It's a Omitrix, which can turn him into 10 different alien forms." She turns to Jake. "What about your gift, dear?" June asked.

"Well, let's see here…" Jake spoke and got an idea; he crates a cloud, shaped as a little dragon he moves his hand with a little dragon-shaped cloud on it closer to Ben and the cloud turns out to be a baby purple dragon with a little curvy horns, yellow spines and yellow chest, and yellow wings.

"His name is Spyro and he's all yours, son," said Jake. Ben smiles and bonks his forehead against little Spyro. Spyro grins and let out his baby roar; he licks Ben and snuggled close to Ben. They all hugged as the gods all sigh and go 'aw'

June handed Ben to Jake, "Mind his head."

"He's so tiny," said Jake, as Ben tries to bite his medallion that hangs around his neck, until he yawns, "My boy, my little Ben."

"How sentimental," a voice said.

The gods turn to see someone, who appears to be a black dragon with dark, blue chest and red eyes; he's Dialgos, the Dark Dragon, "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" The gods looks at him, sternly, "So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress." The gods were in disgust, not liking this god. Dialgos moves from one god to another until Jake squeezes him in a hug.

"So Dialgos, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld dawg?" Jake asked.

Dialgos removed Jake's hand, "Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" he turns and smirks to see little Ben. "Ah! There's the little sunspot, little smoothie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" he weaves the sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist, "Here you go. Ya just…" All of a sudden, Ben squeezes Dialgos' finger. Dialgos clings in pain and after some fight he gets away from the baby, "Sheesh, Uh, powerful little tyke."

Jake hugs Dialgos, once again, "Come on, Dialgos, don't be such a stiff, dawg. Join the celebration!"

Once again, Dialgos breaks free from the hug, "Hey, love to, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Jake, So…can't. Love to, but can't."

"You ought to slow down; you'll work yourself to death," Jake spoke but froze. He then laughed, "Hah! Work yourself to death!" Jake continues laughing as the other gods laughed as well, "Oh, I kill myself!"

"If only, if only…" Dialgos growled as he walked away.

The girls gathered on the next gallery, standing next to the vase, picture of Dialgos. "If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's the Dark Dragon, Dialgos," said Blossom.

"Cause he had an evil plan," Frida added. At an awful place, called the Underworld, Dialgos is in the boat, being rowed by a shadow dragon.

Bubbles: _**He ran the Underworld,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**_

Dialgos noticed that he saw the ghosts getting on the boat. Dialgos blew black fire on them.

_**  
He was as mean as ruthless-  
And that's the gospel truth.  
**_

As the gate open, Dialgos saw a vicious monster, which is his pet, Biollante roared. Dialgos threw a steak at it.

_**He had a plan to shake things up-  
And that's the gospel truth! **_

**Oh boy, it looks like Dialgos will be up to no good, but you'll find out what his plan is.**


	3. Dialgos' Plan

Hades: Pain

Let's find out what his plan is.

Very soon, Dialgos heads back into his lair as he gets off the boat. "Leroy!" he roared out loud.

From the corner, was a red dog like alien with two antennas. "Coming, your most lugubriousness." He said running down the stars. But suddenly, he trips, rolls on the stairs falls to get seated on a sharp trident. He yelps in pain.

"Yuck!" Dialgos roars out loud again.

Then, a green furred rabbit with orange eyes (and smells bad) came out. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!" he said and quickly dashes, but then was running very fast, and then trips.

Leroy already got free from the trident, but he falls over and Leroy falls and hits Leroy hard on the rear end again. Leroy yells in pain as Dialgos just sighs.

"Leroy!" Leroy saluted.

"And Yuck!" Yuck said burping.

"Reporting for duty!" the two said.

"Fine, fine, fine," Dialgos said, "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

"Oh! They're here!" Yuck then mentions.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Dialgos asked in anger as he nearly breathed fire, "The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?!"

The two was in fear and bowed down to the dragon. "We are worms! Worthless worms!" they yelled and literally shape shift into worms.

But Dialgos calms down and sighs. "Memo to me, memo to me, main you after my meeting." He said leaving.

In another cavern were the Fates: Wuya, Chang, and Desiree.

"Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight," Wuya smirks as Change holds the thread. Wuya slowly cuts a thread with scissors.

Suddenly, a woman's scream is heard. "Incoming!" Chang called out.

The Fates laugh as a soul of a woman enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. Dialgos notices it when he arrives into the cave. The soul goes into another opening. The counter above the tunnel now says 'Over 5000000001 served'.

"Ladies!" the dark dragon smiled to them, "Hah! I am so sorry that I'm…"

"Late," Wuya said.

"We knew you would be," Desiree said.

"We know everything," Chang said holding up a small pendant that looked like an eye. They pass their eye pendant from one another as they speak the next three lines.

"Past," Desiree said.

"Present," Chang said.

"And future," Wuya said and whispers to Yuck, "Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big."

"Great. Great," Dialgos said, "Anyway, see, ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of…"

"We know!" the Fates said.

"Yeah. I know…you know. So, here's the deal," Dialgos explained, "Jake Long, Mr.  
High and Mighty, Mr. American Dragon, Mr. 'Hey, you, get off my cloud,' now he has…"

"A bouncing baby brat," the Fates said mentioning Ben.

"We know!" Desiree snapped.

"_**I KNOW!!" **_Dialgos said. "You know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask:  
Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think? "

"Um…" Chang was saying.

But Desiree silences her. "Oh no, you don't," she warned, "We are not supposed to reveal the future."

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I?" Dialgos said. He was soon trying to flirt with the Fates, even Chang. "Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you," he looks at Chang who was holding the pendant, "Did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous,"

Chang giggles at this. "I mean, you look like a fate worse then death,"  
She giggles more, but Desiree and Wuya are more annoyed. Desiree hits Chang on the head, the eye pendant fells out into the hands of Yuck.

Yuck was creeped out by this. "Oh, gross!" he yelled in disgust and passes it to Leroy who yelps and gives it to Yuck as they continue their game of "hot potato."

"Yech! It's blinkin'!" Leroy yelled and kicks it into Dialgos' hand.

"Ladies, please my fate..." Dialgos said giving the pendant back to Chang, "Is in your lovely hands."

"Oh, yeah," Chang smiles.

Desiree groans. "All right."

Chang smirks and lets the eye pendant raises in the air, showing pictures of the future.

"In 10 years precisely the planets will align ever so nicely," Chang told. The image shows the planets aligning.

"Ay, verse! Oy," Dialgos groans but watches.

"The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band," Desiree told. The image now shows the villainous Titans coming out of the gate.

"Mm-hmm, good, good," Dialgos said interested.

"Then the once-proud Jack will finally fall, and you, Dialgos, will rule all!" Chang said. The image shows Jake in dragon form finally defeated by Dialgos.

"Yes! Dialgos rules!!" the dragon yelled out loud, knowing his plan will work.

"A word of caution to this tale," Wuya then warned.

Dialgos was kissing his muscles but froze. "Excuse me? "

"Should Ben 10 fight, you will fail," Wuya said. The image now shows a grown up Ben on Spyro and defeats Dialgos. Then, the Fates disappear, cackling.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Dialgos roared in anger but then cools down, "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

Later on, they were in another cave. "Leroy? Yuck?" he asked, almost scaring the two, "Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?"

"I do not...know!" Leroy said.

"You can't," Yuck said, "They're immortal?"

"Bingo! They're immortal" Dialgos smirked and takes a vial with red liquid. "So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal." The bubbles in the vial revealed skulls.

Oh boy, Dialgos' plan is not going to get any good in the next chapter.


	4. Gospel Truth

Well, here's the part when little Ben becomes mortal and adopted

Well, here's the part when little Ben becomes mortal and adopted.

At Toonympus, it is now night time and every one began to rest for the night. Baby Ben and Spyro are sleeping peacefully in the crib. Meanwhile, the shadows lurked to Ben and Spyro. In Jake and June's room, they couple are sleeping, until they heard the sound of the glass breaking and other noises.

"Huh?" Jake asked, waking up.

"What, what is it?" June asked.

But they gasp into realization. "The baby!" Jake and June ran to Ben's room and found only Spyro who was struck in a vase, but no Ben! Spyro gets out of the vase and gasped to see Ben not here.

"Ben!" June shouted and began to sob.

Jake got really angry and let out a huge yell, _**"NO!!"**_ As he screams, the lightning flash and giant thunder rages over their home.

Outside, Leroy and Yuck flew down, carrying Ben thanks to Yuck's magic powers. "Now we did it! Jake is gonna use us a targets," said Yuck.

"Just hang on to the kid, Yuck," Leroy ordered, but all of a sudden they fell into the Earth and Ben began to cry as Yuck tries to calm him down, "Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?"

Leroy opened the vial, "Here you go, kid, a little Grecian formula." He puts the vial into Ben's mouth as the lightly glow around him starts to fade away.

"Look, he's changing!" Yuck saw Ben changing into mortal as Ben drank the potion, "Can we do it, now?"

"No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion," Leroy explained, "Every last drop."

"Who's there?" someone called. Leroy and Yuck ran away, dropping the empty vial. It breaks but one last drop falls into the ground. As Ben continued to cry, a 22-year-old man, who's a little chubby, short, black hair and brown eyes; he's Jose Vega. Jose carried the lamp, until he found Ben, "Shelby, over here."

Following him is a 22-year-old woman with brown hair and eyes and wearing glasses; she's Shelby Pytlak, Jose's wife. Shelby saw Ben, "Oh, you poor thing. Don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" Jose called. Leroy and Yuck saw them through the bushes.

"Now?" Yuck asked.

"Now," Leroy nodded and smirked. They creep slowly as their shadows are shown, transforming into snakes.

"Oh well, he must have been abandoned. For so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child," said Shelby, while Jose read Ben's name from the medallion on his neck, "Perhaps they've answered our prayers."

"Perhaps they have…'Ben 10?'" Jose read the name. All of a sudden, they gasp when they saw Leroy and Yuck, as snakes began to attack, but Ben had transformed into a red alien with four arms; the alien is called Fourarms. Baby Fourarms catches them, giggling happily while hits them several times against the ground. He ties them to a knot and threw them far away. Jose and Shelby stare at him with their jaws drop. Baby Ben giggles while holding his foot and turns to see the couple staring.

Leroy and Yuck screamed, "Help, help, help!" They smashed to the rock, turning back to normal.

"Dialgos is gonna kill us when he finds out that we didn't finish off that brat," Yuck panicked, "Or at least put us in so much pain that we might end up WISHING for death!"

"You mean IF he finds out," said Leroy.

"Well of course he's going to find out. He IS the Lord of the Dead, after all. AND he's going to be watching the 'new arrivals' line pretty carefully on this one," said Yuck

"Well, we COULD say that we just dropped the kid into the River of the Dead DIRECTLY after doing the job. That will keep the boss from finding out we messed up," Leroy explained.

Yuck smiled knowing the plan will work. "Yeah, that'll do," said Yuck, calming down. Back at Toonympus, Jake ordered the gods to find Ben, as the girls narrated.

"It was a tragic," Blossom narrated, "Jake led all the gods on a frantic search."

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late," Frida finished.

Sam:_** Young Ben was mortal now,  
**_

_**But since he did not drink the last drop  
**_

_**He still retained his godlike strength-  
**_

_**So thank his lucky star!  
**_

_**But Jake and June wept  
**_

_**Because their son could never come home  
**_

_**They'd have to watch their precious baby  
**_

_**Grow up from afar.  
**_

_**Though Dialgos' horrid  
**_

_**Was hatched before Ben cut his first tooth,  
**_

_**The boy grew stronger ev'ry day  
**_

_**And that's the gospel truth! **_

Ben is now being raised by mortal people, but will he find out the truth?


	5. Ben's Mortal Life

Resolve to country with sheeps baaing

**Well, I wonder how he's doing since Jose and I are taking care of him.**

It was about eight years later. In a country where the baby grew up, a flock of sheep were baaing, doing nothing but eat grass.

But their appetite was finished as they quickly rushed away. A carriage with a lot of hay moves along the road unnaturally fast, then we see Jose and a grayish brown Donkey sitting before it.

"Ben, slow down!" Jose cried.

The one moving the carriage is a orange furred creature with no eyes. It was really the young 8 year old Ben who is moving the carriage, in a new alien form, Wildmutt. They enter a country fair, hitting some workers on the top of the gate.

"Look out!" Jose cried.

But the workers fall, but were safe.

Wildmutt growls apologizeily.

"Oops! Sorry guys!" the Donkey said, unbelievingly talking.

A worker fell down and yelled. "Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

"Sunday driver!" another shouted.

Soon, Wildmutt enters the middle of the square and stops, buring himself into the ground shoulders deep.

Jose and Donkey covered their eyes as a green flash occurred. They open their eyes to see a small 8 year old human Ben.

"Thanks, son," Jose said, "When old Donkey twisted his ankle back there, I thought we were done for."

"No problem, Pop," Ben smiled. He changes to Fourarms and carries the large stack of hay with one arm.

"Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet," Jose spoke, "First I have to finagle with Luster."

"Okay," Fourarms said. He drops the hay on the cart which makes Donkey fly up into the sky.

"Oops, sorry, Donkey," Fourarms yelled out.

Jose sighed. "Now, Ben, this time, please just— "

"I know, I know," Fourarms said and instancely catches the falling Donkey, "Stay by the cart."

Jose smiles and pats him on the back. "That's my boy."

Later on, the human Ben 10 was bored as he stays until he sees a man, Pete, losing balance with a big clay pot.

"Oh, my! Whoa!" Pete yelled but Ben catches him just in time.

"Careful!" he said.

Pete smiles, "Why thank you."

"No problem," Ben peeks in to show his face.

Pete sees Ben and looks frightened. "Why, Ben! It's you!"

"Let me, let me help you with that," Ben suggests.

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it," Pete disapproves. He almost falls under the giant pot. "I'm fine, you just run along."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Oh, yes. Absolutely," Pete lied. But really, he didn't want any trouble from the kids. He leaves Ben outside in the street.

Ben walks away sadly until a small Frisbee falls to his feet. He picks it up and sees three boys about his age: Brad, Kevin 11, and Dash.

"Yo! Give it here!" Kevin yelled but they gasped to see it was Ben.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" Ben asked wanting to join their game.

Kevin was nervous. "Uh…sorry, Benji. We already got…five. And we want to keep it an even number."

Ben looks at them oddly. "Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even— "

But Kevin snatches the Frisbee. "See ya, Ben!"

They run off. "What a geek!" Dash yelled.

"Destructo boy," Brad laughed.

"Maybe we should call him 'Jerk 10'," Kevin suggests.

Ben sighs and once again sits alone in the center of a square. That is until the Frisbee appears above his head.

"Heads up!" Kevin yelled.

Ben smiles and runs after it. "I-I got it!"

"No! Stop!" Dash cried.

But Ben catches the Frisbee but hits a pillar. He falls roughly on the ground and sees the pillar, which starts falling.

"Uh-oh…" Ben said. He turns to Fourarms again and holds up the pillar he hits. "Oh no!.. It's okay…" But other pillars start falling one by one, like domino. He sees that and throws the pillar he was holding away, but it hits another standing pillar and another domino wave starts going around the square.

He quickly runs. "Hey! Whoa!"

Jose was minding his business but notices Ben. "Son!"

"Hang on, Dad! Be right back!" Fourarms yelled.

As he runs, the two domino waves seem to be aiming at the shop with clay pots. Pete sees this and gasped. Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He winces. Then, the last two pillars stop above the cat's head. He sighs, relaxed.

But Fourarms, who was running to save him, slips on a puddle and slides to him fast. "Watch out!" he yelled.

But it was too late. He slams into Pete and the pillars fall. Now everything is destroyed. Ben was in human form again and stood up, holding the Frisbee.

"Nice catch…" Kevin said and grabs the toy from him, "Jerk 10."

Jose walks to him. "Son…"

They turn to see Pete getting the clay pot off his head. As he gets it off, his face was red with anger. "This is the last straw, Jose!" he yelled.

"That boy is a menace!" a woman, Maddie, accused at Ben.

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" a man, Squidward, cried.

"He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid," Jose tried to explain, "He-he just can't control his strength and powers."

"I am warning you," Pete growled, "You keep that-that-that…freak away from here!"

Ben was shocked. He was called a freak and everyone agrees.

"Freak! Yeah, go away!" Dash yelled.

So, Ben and Jose slowly walk away from the town square.

**Poor Ben, he just won't be able to fit in with the people until he finds out the truth.**


	6. Go To Distance

Poor, poor Ben

**Poor, poor Ben. He thinks that he doesn't fit in with the mortal people and animals. But he'll find out the truth from me and Jose. **

That evening, Ben and Jose sat alone on the grassy hillside. Ben is still upset that people called him a freak all because of his powers and strength. Jose looked at the boy, cheering him up, "Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you."

"But Dad, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes…I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be…someplace else," said Ben.

"Ben, son…" Jose tried to explain, but Ben walked away.

"I know it doesn't make any sense," Ben walks away from Jose. Jose rubbed the back of his neck, thinking it was time to tell him the truth. Ben stood at the ledge of the cliff throwing a pebble.

Ben_**: I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be I  
Will find my way I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**_

The night, Ben walks home and saw Jose, with his wife Shelby. They stood in the house, going to tell him the truth about he belongs to someone else.

"Ben, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you," said Jose.

Inside the house, the married couple told Ben the truth.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?" Ben asked.

Shelby handed him the medallion, "This was around your neck when we found you." Ben looked at it as it shined. It's the symbol of the gods."

Ben smiled. "This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of the American Dragon Jake Long and…" Ben stopped and looked at Jose and Shelby, smiling, "Mom…Dad, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but…I…I gotta know."

The next morning, Ben is getting ready to journey to the temple. He hugged his parents and left off, waving goodbye.

_**I am on my way  
I can go the distance**_

_**I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most everywhere to find where I belong**_

Ben enters the temple, where it's dark and quiet. He then saw a big statue of Jake Long, in his dragon form.

"Oh mighty, Jake, please, hear me and answer my prayer," said Ben, "I need to know: Who am I? Wh…where do I belong?" Suddenly, the wind blows and the lightning hits the statue of Jake. The flame ignites in braziers as Ben watched, confused. All of a sudden, the statue of Jake came to life.

Jake looks down at Ben, smiling, "My boy, my little Ben." But Jake reaches for Ben, he screamed and runs away, but Jake picks him up, "Hey, hey, hey, hold on kiddo! What's your hurry? After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father?"

Ben opens his head out of Jake's claws. "Father?" Ben asked.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, didn't you?" Jake asked, "Surprise!! Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Hah!"

The boy was confused. "I-I don't understand. If you're my father, that would make me a…" said Ben.

"A god," Jake finished.

"A god…a god!" Ben sat on Jake's hand.

"Hey, you want answers, and by thunder, you're old enough to know the truth," said Jake.

He was still confused. "But why did you leave me on Earth? Didn't you want me?" asked Ben.

"Of course we did," Jake answered, "Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mount Toonympus."

"And you can't do a thing?"

"I can't, but you can."

"Really? What? I'll do anything!" Ben cried. He really wanted to do something.

"Ben, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!"

"A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First you must seek out Breakertetes, the trainer of heroes."

"Seek out Breakertetes. Right, I'll…" Ben falls off of Jake's palm, "Whoa!"

Jake caught him in time, "Whoa, hold your dragons! Which reminds me," Jake whistles and the stars from the sky forming a full grown dragon, named Spyro. Spyro flies through the opening in the roof.

Jake laughed, "You probably don't remember Spyro but you two go way back, son."

"Hi, Ben! I bet you don't remember this," Spyro bonks Ben on the head, like Ben did when he was a baby.

"Oh, Spyro!" Ben hugs his childhood friend.

"He is a magnificent dragon with a brain of a bird," said Jake.

"No I'm not," Spyro glared at Jake.

Ben hopped on Spyro, "I'll find Breakertetes and become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!" Jake grinned.

"I won't let you down, father! Let's go, Spyro," Ben rode on Spyro as he flies off.

"Good luck, son," Jake smiled, returning back to a frozen statue.

Ben: _**I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong  
I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong**_

**Now that Ben found out the truth, he's going to meet the trainer of heroes.**


	7. One Last Hope

Ben and Spyro have flown for hours until they saw an old looking island

**Ben will meet the dragon, Jake told him about to train Ben.**

Ben and Spyro have flown for hours until they saw an old looking island. They landed on the island. Everything there was just fog, mist, and broken down statues, surrounded by several dragons and other animals.

"You sure this is the right place?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. This is it," Spyro replied. Then, they heard giggling. Ben peeked into the bush and spots three women: Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai laughing in the trees. Ben turns and notices something in the bushes. Thinking it was something stuck, Ben decided to help.

"What's the matter? You stuck?" he asked. Ben pulls it out and reveals to be a tall red dragon.

"Whoa!" the dragon gasped and glared at him. "Hey, go away!"

"Ugh!" Ben drops the dragon in fright and disgust.

The girls gasped, realizing the dragon was here. They ran off as the dragon chases after the girls.

"No, no, no, no, no! Girls! Stop! Come back, come back." He cried. He tries to grab Ty Lee but she turns into flowers. "Oh, man! Wait!" Azula runs off as Mai turns into a tree. The dragon sighs, "Oh Fire Nation girls! They can't keep their hands off me."

"Hmph!" The tree smacked him, sending him flying front in front of Ben.

Ben and Spyro just stare at him. "What's wrong with you, dude? Never seen a dragon before?" the dragon asked in a surfer accent.

"Not exactly," Ben said. "Can you help us? We're looking for some guy called General Breakertetes."

The dragon was minding his business and eating a bowl. "Call me Breaker," he corrects.

Excited, he shakes his hand eagerly and squeezes it. "Breaker! Man, am I glad to see you! I'm Ben. This is Spyro."

"Hey there!" Spyro greets the other dragon with a lick.

"Dragons! Disgusting!" groaned Breaker.

"But you're a dragon," said Spyro.

"I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero." explained Ben.

Breaker looks at him and moves onto a giant statue head which must be his house. "Sorry, kid, can't help ya."

"Wait!" Ben cried and pulls the door, that the dragon closed before him and raises it in the air with one hand. "Sorry, but why not?"

Breaker grabs the door from him. "Two words: I am retired," He yelled putting the door back.

Ben counts his fingers, but realized it doesn't make any sense. "Look, I have to do this," he pleaded, "Haven't you ever had a dream, something you wanted so bad you would do anything?"

Breaker was stunned, then sighs. "Kid, come inside, I want to show you something." They go in, except for Spyro who decided to wait.

As they went inside, Ben bumped his head on a piece of metal hanging from the ceiling. "Watch it! That's one of the main parts of the 'Axiom."

"Wait...The 'Axiom'?" Ben said in awe.

"Of course! Who do you think taught WALL-E how to fly? John Lasseter?" Breaker led him row rows of pictures of many heroes.

"I trained all these would-be heroes. Captain Jack Sparrow, Mario, Link. And every one of them let me down. None of them could go the distance. But then was Anakin Skywalker." he points to a statue of an adult Jedi. "Now there was a hero! He had the brains and the brawns! He could think, he could run! But when he got into the Dark Side, one time with Obi Wan and KABOOM! He's history!" Breaker flicked and stature and it fell into pieces."

He sighs sadly. "Yep, I had a dream. A dream I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was." He puts up a poster showing a strong hero shaped by the stars in the night. "So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars...All over the sky, and people would say, 'That's Breaker' boy.' That's right. Eh, but dreams are for morons." He takes the poster away which Ben was behind doing a pose. "A guy can take so much disappointment." Breaker groaned.

"But I am different from those other guys, Breaker!" Ben protested. "I can go the distance. Come on, I'll show you."

Breaker grunts as Ben carries him and whacks his head on the metal piece. Spyro gasped. "Wait up!" he called flying after him.

"You don't wanna give up, do ya?" Breaker groaned.

"Watch this. Going hero!" Ben pushed his watch and becomes FourArms again. He raises a UFO and sends it flying away.

The red dragon looks shocked. "Holy dragons...You know maybe if I--No! Absolutely not! I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again."

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Jake," Ben cried.

Breaker paused. "Hold it! Jake is your father, right?"

"Uh huh." said Ben, thinking he wasn't kidding.

Breaker bursts out laughing. "Jake! The big guy. He's your daddy! Mr. Fireballs!"

Ben rolls his eyes. He couldn't believe that Breaker thinks it's a joke. "Read me a book, will ya...da-da? Jake!" Breaker smiled and mimics Jake. "'Once upon a time dawg...'"

"It's the truth!" Ben snapped.

"Please!" Breaker slides down the slope of the hill and landed in his old training site.

Breaker: _**So ya wanna be a hero, kid?**_

_**Well, whoop-de-do!**_

_**I have been around the block before**_

_**With blockheads like you!**_

_**Each and everyone a disappointment**_

Spyro sniffed a mini statue of someone, knocking it over, landing on Breaker' head.

_**Pain...for which there ain't no ointment**_

Spyro expected Ben to laugh, but just daggers at him sternly.

_**So much for the excuses**_

_**Though a kid of Jake if**_

_**Asking me to me to jump into the fray!**_

_**He jumped into a pedestal that was close by.**_

_**My answer is two words-**_

Before he could say 'No way', a large fire ball (that came from Jake) burned up Breaker. "O.K." he coughed, covered in soot.

"You mean you'll do it?" asked Ben.

"Yes, you win..." Breaker groaned.

"You won't be sorry, Breaker." said Ben and high-five Spyro.

"Oh, gods." Breaker moaned.

"So when do we start? Can we start now?"

"Oy, vey."

Later, Breaker searched through the bushes and found an old box of weapons he'd been saving.

Breaker: _**I've given up hope that someone would come-along!**_

The dragon dusted a trophic that looked like it had 'first place' written on it, but really was 11th place. Spyro startled him, making him toss it up, and it landed on his head.

_**A guy who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong!**_

_**The kind who win trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semprio fees**_

Ben swung his sword around, but accidentally got it stuck in a tree, ripping out of its roots, and fell on Greivous.

_**But nooooooooooo!! I get the green horn!**_

Ben, Spyro, and Breaker clean up the garbage and remade the training field nice and clean.

_**I've been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone**_

_**Content to spend my lazy days and graze my lawn**_

_**But you need an advisor, cyborgs but wiser, good merchandisers and-**_

As Ben aimed a bow and arrow. Breaker tried to show him but instead, Ben accidentally shoots him and he through some objects, and right into the bull's eye.

_**Whoa!!**_

_**There goes my ulcer!!**_

_**I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you!**_

Ben tried his hardest to make a muscle while Breaker measured around it. Breaker shook his head and gestured him to do pushups.

_**Though Ben, you're not exactly a dream come true**_

_**I've trained enough turkeys, who never came through**_

Ben balanced an egg on a spoon in his mouth while trying to walk on a tight rope. He lose his balance and the egg fell in Breaker' head. The egg literally fried from his anger.

_**Kid, you're my one last hope so you'll have to do!**_

His next task was to save a dummy from a burning stake.

"Rule number 6: When rescuing a damsel..." Breaker began. Ben swung on a rope and tried to grab the dummy, but it only pulled off her head. "...Always handle with care.

Soon, Breaker set up some targets and handed Ben some swords to throw.

"Rule number 95, dude: concentrate." Breaker said. Ben threw all the swords, but missed the targets and almost nailed Breaker to the wall. "Rule number 96: Aim!"

Next, Ben had to save the dummy again from the top of a mountain.

_**Demigods have shown the odds and ended up a mockery!**_

He swung the rope and grabs the dummy's arm...however the rest smacked against a rock.

_**Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery!**_

_**Once again, Ben threw swords at the targets, but missed every shot.**_

_**To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art.**_

Frustrated, Ben threw the last sword at the targets without even caring.

_**It's like painting a masterpiece,**_

_**To everyone's surprise, the sword hit the target.**_

_**It's a work of heart.**_

Then, the sword finally hits the target. Breaker smiled and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

_**It takes more than sinew,**_

_**Comes down to what's in you...**_

_**All five were doing karate poses in the sunset.**_

_**You gotta continue to...**_

Ben, now his regular age, 10. Breaker measured his arm, so hard that the tape broke.

_**Groooooooooooooooooooooooow!**_

"Now that's more like it!" Breaker exclaimed.

Breaker took Ben to a huge and deadly obstacle course. He pushed a button to activate it.

_**I'm down to one last shot and my last high note...**_

Breaker blew the whistle, and Ben begun and uses his alien forms...Spyro was chopping down his claws in nervousness.

_**Our dreams are on you, Ben, go make them come true!**_

Ben turns into Wildmutt and swings past the pendulums and leaped over a chomping medal object.

_**Climb that upkill slope!**_

He turns into Diamondhead. A giant stone first was going to crush him, but Diamond, simply held up his fist, shattering the stone into bits.

_**Keep pushing the enelope!**_

He turns to Heatblast to blast away the two sharks that were gonna chop him.

_**You're my one last hope and Ben,**_

Then, he lands and turns into FourArms and grabbed the dummy out of the ring and landed in a clearing were a bunch of targets shot up.

_**It's up...to...**_

FourAmrs bent his sword into a boomerang and destroyed all of them.

_**Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!**_

Breaker clapped as Ben finished his final test.

"Did you see that Spyro?" Ben and Spyro head butt each other. "Woo-hoo! Next stop: Toonympus!"

"Just take it easy, dude." Breaker said.

"I am ready; I want to get off this island. I want to see battles and monsters. Rescue some chicks. You know, heroic deeds."

"Well..." Breaker started.

"Aw, come on Breaker!" Spyro pleaded.

"Fine, fine. You want a road test?" questioned Breaker. "Saddle up, kid. We're going to ToonTown."

"YES!" Ben lands on Spyro as Breaker rides on him also "So, what's in ToonTown?"

"A bunch of problems. It's a tough town, good place to start building a rep." Breaker explains. Just then they hear a woman screaming. "Sounds like your D.I.D.-Damsel in- "But Ben gestures Spyro to fly off. "Distressssssssssss!" Breaker cried as they swooped down.

**Well, before they go to ToonTown, Ben will meet someone, who is in trouble, same goes for Spyro.**


	8. Damsel In Distress

In this chapter, you'll meet a girl, who Ben will fall in love with and someone else with her

**In this chapter, you'll meet a girl, who Ben will fall in love with and someone else with her.**

After Spyro landed on the ground, Ben, Spyro and Breaker saw a young girl, with black messy hair, tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, blue sweatshirt, red shorts and a red hat; she's Dani. In front of her, who is protecting her is a tall, black dragon with dark, red chest, little horns on its head and small horns on the side of its head, and a weird shaped knife on the tip of its tail; she's Cynder. Cynder got herself hit by a robot ghost, with flaming hair and green eyes; he's Skulker, the ghost hunter.

Skulker grabbed Dani, "Not so fast, ghost child. It's no use that you'll never change into your ghost form."

"I swear, Skulker," said Dani, "Put me down or I'll…"

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery," Skulker smirked evilly. Ben watches from the bushes with an angry look, same goes for Spyro, while Breaker instructs.

"Now remember, dude," said Breaker, "Don't just barrel in there without thinking, eh?" he saw Ben walking towards Dani, Cynder and Skulker, "He's losing points for this!" Breaker snapped.

"You don't know what you're…" said Dani.

"Halt!" Ben yelled, making Skulker, Cynder and Dani stop.

Breaker walked towards him, "Step aside, whelp!"

"Pardon, my good, uh, uh...sir," said Ben as Skulker glared at him, "I'll have to ask you to release that young..."

"Keep moving, junior," said Dani.

"…lady. But aren't you a damsel in distress?" Ben asked and wondered.

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this and I have Cynder with me. Have a nice day," Dani grunts yet smiled at him.

"Uh…" Ben cleared his throat, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize…" as Ben is about to use his sword, Skulker immediately punches him; Ben flies away.

Breaker cringes, "What are you doing? Get your sword or change into one of these aliens!"

Ben searches the water, "Sword. Right, right…Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!" Ben picks up a fish and directs at Skulker. Skulker laughed as Dani looks bored and Cynder shook her head.

"Oh brother," groaned Cynder.

The fish screams and runs for its life. Then, Skulker hits Ben with his fist and Ben flies away, smashing into the rock. Breaker groans again as Spyro gasped.

"Don't worry Ben, I'll help you!" Spyro rushes over to save him.

Breaker stopped Spyro, "Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! He's gotta do it on his own. Come on, dude! Concentrate! Use your head!"

"Change into Diamondhead!" Spyro shouted.

"Oh…" Ben smirked and changed into Diamondhead. He runs and hits Skulker with his head; Skulker flies away, screaming.

"Go Ben!" Spyro cheered.

"All right, not bad, dude!" Breaker cheered, "Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad."

Dani gets up from the water, coughing. "You alright?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah," Dani replied.

"Oh, gee, Miss, I'm…I'm really sorry," said Diamondhead.

"Oh," said Dani.

"That was dumb."

"Yeah," Dani agreed but saw Skulker running towards them.

"Excuse me," Diamondhead attacks Skulker, hits his head several times and throws him.

"Nice work! Excellente!" Breaker cheered.

"Is wonderboy here for real?" Dani asked rinsing her hair.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real…" Breaker noticed Dani and Cynder, gaping to see how pretty they were. "Whoa! And by the way, babes, I'm real, too." Cynder pushes him to the water in disgust.

Meanwhile, Diamondhead kept fighting Skulker as Breaker looked angry, spitting out the fish in his mouth. Diamondhead threw Skulker on the tree. Skulker looked real ticked, but Diamond punches him, sending him flying and screaming. Spyro smiled as Skulker fell into the water, getting hit on the head by diamonds. Spyro smirked and blew at him, making Skulker fall down. Spyro smiled at Cynder, hoping to impress her.

"Why hello there, the name is Spyro and you are?" Spyro asked.

"I'm Cynder, but don't even think about coming closer to me!" Cynder walked away, ignoring him.

"Was it something I said?" Spyro asked.

Meanwhile, Diamondhead, now back to Ben walked next to Breaker, "How was that, Breaker?"

"Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues!" He points at the medallion at was on Ben's belt.

Ben sighs, "At least I beat him, didn't I?"

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! D-oh!," said Breaker, but Ben looked at Dani, with Cynder, "It's like I keep tellin' ya. You gotta stay focused, and you…" Breaker noticed that Ben walks toward Dani.

"Now, listen to him, Ben…" said Spyro, but Ben didn't listen to his friend. Spyro growled and crossed his arms, so did Breaker.

"Are you, uh, all right, Miss, uh…" Ben got splashed by Dani's hair.

"Danielle," Dani replied, "My friend Cynder calls me Dani. So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorials?"

"Uh, I'm, um, uh…" Ben tried to answer.

"Are you always that articulate?" Dani asked, walking away.

"Ben," Ben cleared his throat, "My name is Ben."

"Ben, huh? I think I prefer wonderboy," said Dani. Spyro flew next to Ben and covered him with his wing.

Ben pushed the wing out of the way, "So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh…"

"That ghost hunter?" Dani asked, "Well, you know how men are. They think that 'no' means 'yes' and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'. Don't worry, the lizard here can explain it to ya later," Breaker growled, "Well, thanks for everything, Ben. It's been a real slice."

"Wait! Um…can we give you a ride?" Ben asked.

"No way am I helping her!" Spyro flew up on the tree, growling.

"Uh, I don't think your dragon likes me very much," said Dani, "Besides, I got Cynder with me."

"That's right," nodded Cynder.

"Spyro? Oh, no, don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to…" Ben got hit on the head by an apple, "Ow!" He glares up as Spyro whistles on the tree.

"I'll be all right. I'm a big, tough girl and I got Cynder with me," said Dani, "I tie my  
own sandals and everything. Bye-bye Wonderboy," she waved and she and Cynder walks away.

Ben sighs lovely, "Bye…she's something, isn't she, Breaker?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, she's really something. A real pain in the patella!" Breaker snapped and knocked Ben's head, "Earth to Ben! Come in Ben, come in Ben! We got a job to do, remember? ToonTown is still waiting for us," Breaker whistles and Spyro, who carries them by his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Ben. Dani and Cynder watches them flying off and walks to a scary woods, but Dani and Cynder are not afraid. As they walked, they spotted a rabbit and a small gopher.

"Aw…how cute," Dani smiled but frowned, "A couple of rodents looking for a theme park."

"Who you calling' a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny!" snapped the rabbit who sounded familiar.

"A-and I'm his gopher," said the gopher; then, he and the rabbit changes back to their normal selves: Leroy and Yuck.

"I thought I smelled a rat," scoffed Cynder.

"Dani…" said someone; Dani turns around and saw the Dark Dragon, Dialgos!

"Speak of the devil," said Dani.

"Dani, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Dani. What exactly happened here?" Dialgos asked, opening a checkerboard with villain figures on it, "I thought you were gonna persuade the ghost hunter to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of hunter-less."

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse," said Dani.

"And she was in trouble," Cynder added.

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, hey, I'm gonna add two on, okay? Give that your best shot," said Dialgos.

"It wasn't our fault," said Dani, "It was that wonderboy, Ben." Dialgos looked at her, very shocked.

"Ben? Why does that name ring a bell?" Leroy asked.

"I don't know. Um, maybe we owe him money?" Yuck guessed.

"What was that name, again," Dialgos asked.

"Ben," Dani replied and Dialgos is getting angry, "He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine but I could see through that in a peloponnesian minute."

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Ben the name of that kid we were supposed to…" said Yuck but he and Leroy realizes.

"Oh my gods!" Yuck and Leroy screamed.

"Run for it!" Leroy screamed, when Dialgos grabbed him and Yuck by the necks.

"So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your exact words?" Dialgos growled.

"This might be a different Ben," said Yuck.

"Yeah! I mean, Ben is a very popular name nowadays!" said Leroy.

"Remember, like, a few years ago every other boy was named Jason and the girls were all named Brittany?" said Yuck.

"I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos and the one schlemiel," Dialgos dropped them, turning into bugs, "Who can louse it up is waltzing around in the woods!" Dialgos blew fire, destroying the woods. Dani and Cynder easily avoided the fire by ducking.

"Wait. Wait, big guy. We can still cut in on his waltzing," said Yuck changing back to normal.

"That's right! And-and-and at least we made him mortal, that's a good thing. Didn't we?" Leroy asked, changing back.

"Hmm…Fortunately for the four of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time, no foul-ups," Dialgos smiled evilly, planning to get rid of Ben.

**Oh boy, I wonder how Ben, Breaker and Spyro are doing.**


	9. Place Need Of A Hero

**Well, it looks like Ben and the dragons finally arrived at the city.**

Spyro was just flying our heroes into the skies up above the clouds when…

"Wow, all this in one town?" Ben gasped, spotting a huge city.

"One town. A thousand troubles. The one and only ToonTown," Breaker replied. "If you can make is there, you can make it anywhere."

Soon, Spyro heads into the town. "Prepare for liftoff!" he called and lands the two on the ground. The trio start to enter the crowd.

"Stuck with us, dude. Cuz this city is dangerous 101." Breaker told. Breaker was about to walk pass the streets but suddenly a car passes by. Good thing that Breaker quickly jumped into Ben's arms.

"Look out where you're goin' big fat lizard!" the driver, Donald Duck, yelled quacking in anger.

"Hey, I'm walkin' here!" Breaker snapped and turned to Ben. "You see what I mean? I'm tellin' you...crazy people."

They walk down the stair but didn't know another surprise is coming. A dark, cloaked person, which is Eddy, stepped out of nowhere and whipped it open. "Hey!" He greets.

"Whoa!" Breaker yelled.

"You wanna buy a watch?" Eddy asked, showing his body covered full of golden watches, "Only 25 cents."

Ben looks at the watches in amazement until Break pulls him away. "He's not interested, okay?" Breaker told taking Ben away, "Come on, kid."

Then, another crazy guy wearing only a barrel, Denzel Crocker, came out of nowhere. "The end is near! Can you feel it?" he cried yelling at Sypro's face.

"Uh…crazy," Spyro noticed.

"FAIRIES!!" Crocker yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you for the intro. Yeah. We'll ponder that for a bit." Breaker groaned back not caring.

They quickly stay away from the hunchback. "Just stare at the ground and don't make eye contact," Breaker explains to Ben. "These people are crazy! That's because they live in a city of soil. Trust me, and you're gonna get what the doctor ordered."

Later, they came across residents of the town. In a place somewhere, there was a sponge, starfish, squid, crab, blowfish, and squirrel who was just miserable.

"It was tragic! We lost everything in a fire!" the squirrel, Sandy Cheeks, shouts nearly crying.

"Everything yeah, but on the bright side, Gary was saved, " the sponge, SpongeBob, said, holding up a sea snail which was covered in soot.

"Meow?" it spoke.

"Say, where the fires before or after the earthquake?" the starfish, Patrick, wondered.

"It was after the earthquake, you moron," the squid, Squidward, groaned.

"But before the flood." added the blowfish, Mrs. Puff.

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate." Reminded the crab, Mr. Krabs.

Ben and the other dragons was just walking but heard what they were saying. Breaker nudges him as Ben smirks.

"ToonTown has gone downfall in a rush." Sandy groaned.

"Tell me about it," SpongeBob nodded, "It seems like every time I turn around there's some new monster wrecking havoc all over and..."

"All we need a-now is a-plague or locusts." Mr. Krabs moans.

Then, a locust jumps in, croaks. It just scares everybody. "That's it! I'm getting outta here!" Squidward yells.

"Excuse me?"

The sea creatures turned to see Ben.

"It uh...seems that you need a hero around here." Ben guessed.

The others turned to him. They stare and it was silence. "Yeah, so who are you?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Breaker pushed Ben to them. "I'm Ben," Ben greets and does a heroic pose, "And I happen to be...a hero."

But the crowd laughs. "Is that so?" Squidward asked.

"A hero!" Mrs. Puff asked also, "Have you ever saved a town before?""

Ben looked silent. "Uh, no, um, not exactly, but I..."

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?" Sandy cuts off.

"Well, uh...no."

The crowd groans. They couldn't believe this kid. "Oh, listen to this. He's just another dreamer. What we need." Mrs. Puff said sarcastic.

"That's a laugh," nodded SpongeBob.

Breaker was mad now. "Don't you pea brains get it?" he yelled making the others turn, "The kid is a genuine story!" Breaker yelled.

"Hey, aren't you the dragon who trained Anakin Skywalker?" Squidward noticed.

Just hearing those words, makes Breaker redder and madder than ever. "Watch it pal!" he warned.

"Yeah, you're right," Mr. Krabs noticed with a smirk, "Hey, nice job on those parts! Even when he betrayed us."

"I got your part right here!" Furious, Breaker charges at Mr. Krabs and starts beating him. "I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! You..."

Ben gasped. "Hey! Break! Break! Break! Break! Take it easy!" Ben yelled as he grabbed the dragon for no more fighting.

"What are you crazy?" Mr. Krabs asked nearly beaten up and crawling away.

"Young man, we need a professional hero," Mrs. Puff, "Not an amateur."

"Well, wait. Stop!" Ben calls. Sadly, the others walked away. The boy slides down and sighs. "How am I suppose to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?"

"Cheer up, Ben," Spyro said.

"You'll get your chance, you just need a catastrophe or disaster." comforted Breaker.

"Please! Help! Please!" a familiar voice said.

Ben, Breaker, Spyro, and the crowd looks and sees two people: Dani and Cynder. "There's been a terrible accident!" Dani pleaded.

"It's horrible!" Cynder nods.

"Dani?" Ben asks surprised.

"Speaking of disasters." muttered Breaker.

Dani turns to notice Ben. "Wonderboy! Ben! Thank goodness!" She runs to clutch Ben in worry.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Ben wondered.

"Outside of town… two little boys, they were playing in the gorge," Dani explained, "There was a rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped!"

"Kids? Trapped?" Ben asked in concern but realizes, "Breaker, this is great!"

"Great?" Breaker asked.

"You're really chocked up about this, aren't ya?" Cynder asked.

Ben grabs Dani and get on Spyro. "Come on!"

"No, I...You don't understand..." Dani cried, "I have this terrible fear of HEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIGHTS!!" Dani yelled as Spyro flew off.

Spyro heard Dani's screams. "This outta be good," he smirks and flew Ben and Dani into the skies like a rollercoaster, just scaring Dani.

"Danielle!" Cynder cries and flies after them. For the townspeople, they ran by land.

"I'm right behind you, kid!" Breaker called and starts running, "Whoo!" But Breaker panted. "I'm way behind you. Man, I got a tail wedgie. Wait a minute! I'm a dragon and I can fly!" he flaps his wings and flew up into the air to catch up.

**Awesome, Ben is going to save two kids, but don't be so lucky.**


	10. Ben vs Shadow Lugia

This is going to be a first monster fight so I hope you like it

**This is going to be a first monster fight so I hope you like it.**

In the cliff, Spyro landed with good flying trick with Ben and Dani on him. Ben hopped off of Spyro as Dani groaned with her hair all messed up. Cynder landed next to Spyro glaring at Spyro, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"What? I was trying to impress you," said Spyro.

"Impress me by scaring Dani?!" Cynder snapped, "Even I can't let her ride me since she's afraid of heights!" Ben looked at Dani as Spyro chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked.

"I'll be fine," Dani replied, "Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery." Spyro bucks her off and Ben catches her just in time.

"Help! I can't breathe!" the first boy shouted, which is coming from a small hole underneath the big boulder.

"Hurry!" the second boy shouted.

"Get us out!"

"We're suffocating! Somebody call 9-1-1!" Ben ran towards them, getting ready to go hero, "Easy boys, you'll be alright."

"We can't last much longer!" the first boy shouted, while the people came to see what Ben can do.

"Get us out before we get crushed!" the second boy added.

"Okay, time to go Fourarms," Ben slammed his watch and changed into Fourarms. Fourarms used his strong strength to lift the huge boulder. The people watched as Fourarms lifted the boulder. Dani gasped and smiled a little of what he's doing was right. The boys ran out from under it, safe and sound, while the people applauded, just a little.

"How are you boys doing?" Fourarms asked.

"We're okay now," the second boy replied.

"Jeepers, mister you really are strong!" said the first boy

Fourarms continued holding the boulder, "Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?"

"We sure will," said the first boy, as he and the second boy ran off, while Fourarms threw the boulder. The boys reached to the slope, facing Dialgos, sitting on the chair.

"A stirring performance, boys. I was really moved," said Dialgos.

"Jeepers, Mister?" the second boy asked, changing back to Yuck.

"I was going for the innocence," Leroy changed back to his original self.

"And, hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading ladies," said Dialgos, looking at Dani and Cynder, "What a dish, what a doll!"

"Get out of here, you big lug, while you still can," Dani said, quietly, looking at Fourarms.

Fourarms saw Breaker, landing and panting, "Breaker, I did great. They even applauded…sort of." Unknown to them, they hear a growling sound, coming from the cave.

Breaker gasped, "I hate to burst your bubble, dude, but that ain't applause." Something is coming out of the cave, revealing red eyes. The thing came out of the cave is none other than Shadow Lugia! Shadow Lugia stared down at them, growling for the kill.

"Br-Br-Br-Breaker?" Fourarms stuttered, "What do you call that thing?"

"Two words!" Breaker replied as Shadow Lugia roared and the lightning flashed, "Am-scray!!" Breaker flew off, screaming. The sea creatures and the townsfolk screamed in fear.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Dialgos yelled, enjoying the show. Shadow Lugia began walking towards him as Fourarms held his sword.

Breaker watched behind the rock, "That's it. Dance around! Dance around! Watch the teeth. Watch the teeth! Keep going. Come on. Come on. Lead with your left. Lead with your left! You other left!!"

Shadow Lugia lunged at Fourarms, but he dodged him, leaving Shadow Lugia's teeth on the ground. Fourarms noticed that his sword is missing and he saw the sword behind him! Fourarms lifted the rock and threw it at Shadow Lugia.

Shadow Lugia caught it by his mouth and crushed it; he chuckled evilly and lunged at Fourarms, again. Fourarms caught Shadow Lugia's mouth just in time; he saw the sword behind and the Shadow Lugia on the ground. Fourarms caught the sword, but without warning, Shadow Lugia grabbed him by the tongue, threw him up in the air and ate him.

Breaker groans as Shadow Lugia belched. Dani held her throat, very disgusted. "That's gross," said Cynder.

Shadow Lugia enjoyed his snack, until he heard a scream. As he was going to attack the people, he stopped, feeling something inside of him. Shadow Lugia looked down and suddenly; Fourarms sliced the head of Shadow Lugia, sending the head on the ground. The body collapse as Fourarms came out, all covered in green slime. The crowed cheers a little loud.

"All right! All right! You are bad! Okay!" Breaker cheered.

"See, Breaker? That…that wasn't so hard," Fourarms dropped his sword and falls flat on the ground.

"Dude, dude, dude how many horns do you see?" Breaker asked.

"Six?" Fourarms replied dazed.

"Eh, close enough. Let's get you cleaned up," Breaker helped him up. Lightning struck as it rained.

Meanwhile, Dialgos, Yuck and Leroy watched the whole thing, but Yuck shivers and gulps, worried of what will happen to Dialgos.

"Guys, guys, relax. It's only halftime," said Dialgos, still calm.

Back below, Fourarms and Breaker hears something rumbling from Shadow Lugia's body.

"That doesn't sound good," Breaker gulped, the body began to move and the head of Shadow Lugia came out, but not one but three!

"Definitely not good!" Breaker handed the sword back to Fourarms and ran off. Fourarms began to run, being chased by Shadow Lugia; he whistled, calling Spyro. Spyro heard the whistle and flew down to help him.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Spyro shouted, flying down. As Shadow Lugia is going to chomp Fourarms, Spyro caught him in time.

"Avoid those heads, and finish them off!" said Fourarms.

"Right!" Spyro nodded, as Fourarms began to slice the heads of Shadow Lugia off, but more came out. Fourarms kept slicing them, but more and more came. Fourarms and Spyro stared at Shadow Lugia 100 heads! Not good!

"Will you forget that head-slicing thing?!" Breaker yelled in annoyance.

"Let's go!" said Fourarms and Spyro flew off, being chased by Shadow Lugia. Suddenly, one of the heads hits Spyro, knocking off Fourarms. Fourarms screamed and falls among the heads and necks of Shadow Lugia.

"Breaker, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!" Fourarms yelled, screaming. Fourarms escapes out of the necks, but falls back from the cliff and is now pressed against the wall by Shadow Lugia's paw.

"My favorite part of the game," said Dialgos as Shadow Lugia is going to finish Fourarms off, "Sudden death!"

Fourarms needs to think something quick before he's done for! He saw the cliff and crushes the rock, causing it to shake. The heads looked up and all of the rock fell, hitting the heads of Shadow Lugia, burying under the rocks. Shadow Lugia's paw clutched tightly, with Fourarms inside; the paw stopped moving; Shadow Lugia is finished, but what about Fourarms?

"Ben? Ben!" Spyro called, worried. All of the people gasped of what just happen.

Breaker gasped, "Oh! There goes another one. Just like Anakin." Dani and Cynder watched the whole thing; Dani looked at Dialgos, who smiled evilly.

"Game…set…match!" said Dialgos, smiling for his victory. Breaker sighed sadly that his dream is crushed, but he heard rumbling, coming form the dead paw. The people gasped, worried if Shadow Lugia is still alive. Dialgos watched in confusion when the paw opened, revealing Fourarms, still alive! The crowd just stood there, but they cheered as loud as before.

"Alright Ben!" Spyro cheered. Fourarms, who changed back to Ben, with his clothes tattered, waved at them as the people ran towards him, carrying him.

"Breaker, you gotta admit, that was pretty heroic," said Ben.

"You did it, dude!" Breaker cheered, "You did it! You've won by a landslide!"

Meanwhile, Dialgos is getting very ticked, clutching Leroy and Yuck, very tightly, hurting them.

Dani and Cynder smirked at him and looked down. "Well, what do you know?" Dani clapped, as all the people carried Ben back to town.

**Alright! Ben is getting attention now!**


End file.
